Don't Forget
by Harryplvr31
Summary: Not based off of the song, just an appropriate title name. 3 cheers for fan peoples. Hip, hip, hooray!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know that the Mark of Athena has already been released but I just thought of this plot line so... I MADE A STORY! It will probably be a short one. I love making stories, of all lengths and sizes (don't understand the difference). Why else would I be wasting your time? Any-who, I shall begin!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Heroes of Olympus series nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any characters or items associated with them. **

Piper

Piper had been having a great time on the Pegasus training session. First they taught you how to get on, then to gallop, then to flying, then to aerial combat (demigods seem to skip a few steps). After they had got the basics, if you call that basic, the demigods had started messing around. They had a race to the arts and crafts center. "So, whats for lunch?" Piper asked, breathlessly getting of her Pegusus. "Hm? Oh, strawberries," Annabeth said pointing out a basketful, but not taking her eyes of off the lake a hundred feet off. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda sick of strawberries" Piper said. Annabeth smiled, but it was more of a pained smile. Piper saw Annabeth with that smile often. Usually at the mess hall or at the camp fire is where she used it. It was like someone was supposed to be there but-

Piper realized what was wrong. It was Percy. Always Percy. Annabeth was usually considered a super intelligent and dangerous girl but there were some moments where Piper had seen how fragile she was. It was like she was a Pegusi and Percy was one of her wings. Sure she could function properly without him but she would never be free. And she would always have constant reminders of him. Piper felt heartache for her. Piper wondered if anyone was looking or worrying for Jason as hard as Annabeth was doing for Percy. No, Piper couldn't think of this now. She had to help her friend. "so, design anything lately?" Piper knew it was an old question but it seemed the only thing that could distract her from Percy. Annabeth's eyes brightened. "Yeah, well all my designs have to go in through this virtual scroll that can become three dimensional but-"

Her speech was interrupted by the flapping of wings. Blackjack the Pegasus's wings. Jason was one of the last people to come in from the race. I don't think that Blackjack liked him very much. Jason came down and walked up to Piper. "Pipes, I've been thinking about it and, I don't care if I have a girlfriend at the Roman camp or not but I really like you. So will you be my girlfriend." Piper heard the gentle thud of running feet, but Piper didn't care. "Yes, of course!" Piper replied happily. Jason smiled and hugged her. Then everyone around them either cheered, booed (Are's Cabin) or were signalling people to pay up. Piper turned and saw a blond figure a far distance away. Oh, no! Annabeth. Piper let go. "I have to go. It's Annabeth." Jason looked confused but let her go and Piper took off.

How could she be so stupid? From the few stories that Annabeth had told her, she knew that they had first kissed as a couple, in that canoe lake. Piper also knew that they had rescued Blackjack and that he was Percy's horse. Only now did she realize how tackless Jason had been. Well, tackless in the sense that he had said those things in front of Annabeth. Piper clutched a stitch in her side and stopped running. The cabins were only 100 meters away. At least, that's were Piper assumed Annabeth had rushed off to. Piper could not wait untill Annabeth and Percy got reunited. Sometimes, Piper assumed that the only thing that kept Annabeth going was the fact that she might see Percy again. It was so romantic, it made Piper want to cry. She guessed that was the Aphrodite sense coming out of her. Piper finally reached the Athena cabin. Piper knocked on the door.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Annabeth was sitting on her bed staring at three things. One was a piece of paper with writing sprawled on it, another was a picture, and the last thing was one of those mall reel things where you get six snapshots. "Oh, hey Piper. Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating your relationship upgrade with Jason?" Piper sat on the edge of Annabeth's bed. "Not untill we talk." she said firmly. Annabeth sighed. "Just give me a few minutes to re-gain some dignity. You can get a head start and look at the letter! So I don't have to explain it." Piper glanced at the letter. It was on a crumpled, tearstained piece of paper. The handwriting was messy and large. It suggested impatentmness, and dyslexia. The large letters made it look like he used the wildness of his words to make the paper look longer, probably used in school. It read;

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Thanks again for coming to the winter dance with me. It was a ball! ;P Yeah, I know really stupid pun. But seroiusly, thanks. I had alot of fun with you, (like I always do). I sent a picture that my mom had taken of us. So now you have a picture, and I have one too. You know, so now you can show people at your school your awesome boyfriend. Just kidding, I'm the lucky one. You should have seen the people at my school's faces when they saw me walking in with you. All my guy friends thought I was making you up, untill then and when I showed them pictures... They thought you were either a magazine clipping or a really hot cousin. Well,not intirly wrong there but that's just creepy because it's sort of true. So technically speaking, (not godly speaking) I am a boyfriend to a cousin. Gross. Probably just ruined your day (or your lunch). _

_ I would have sent you an e-mail instead of this note but my mom is still in the process of becoming an author which involves hogging the computer so you have to suffer my messy excuse of a letter. Only 9 days untill camp, I can't wait! Oh well , for now I still have to study for a test (wish you were my tutor). I'll probably fail it but... who knows? Eh, probably not going to study. Remember, if anybody gives you trouble, just I-M me and I'll be there. Riptide won't work on mortals but I can still knock someone out cold with my fists. See ya in a couple days!_

_Love,_

_Percy_

Piper reread the letter, amazed at all the spelling mistakes and the easy-going nature of the letter. Finally, she glanced at the picture. It must have been the one that Percy sent with the letter. It showed a black-haired, tall, tan boy in a dress shirt with a tie and black jeans with a pen sticking out of his pocket. She knew it was Percy from description of him, and other pictures. He was in mid-laugh and so was Annabeth whom he had his arm around. She was wearing her hair down and had a silver, silky shirt on with black jeans as well. They looked happy and Annabeth's eyes had such a beautifully happy gleam that Piper had yet to see in real life. Percy's eyes were, as Annabeth said, bright green. Even from the picture she thought his eyes were gorgeous like pools of bright green enjoyment, but she liked blue eyes more, of corse. They were standing in front of the interence to a school and there was a banner hanging that said 'Goode Winter Dance'.

Piper took her eyes off the picture and looked at the film roll. The first picture was Percy leaning over the camera, as if trying to figure out the machine while Annabeth rolled her eyes in the background. The second was just a normal photo. The third was Percy sneaking bunny ears on her head. Next was them doing funny faces. Then there was a photograph of them kissing, a sweet and happy kiss. And lastly was still a portrait of hem kissing except Annabeth had her fingers of one hand shaped into a L and they were on top of Percy's head. "Amazing, isn't it? He didn't even see it coming." Annabeth said smiling.

**Bad ending, I know but I plan to do another chapter and that is it. This was supposed to be a one-shot... Look how that went. Anywho, say whacha like and don't like. Still... Waiting... For... House...of...Hades and it COMES OUT NEXT YEAR! Grrrrrrr, Rick!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the rest of the story! Hope ya people like it! Fledged out one-shot commence!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy, Annabeth does.**

Annabeth's POV

Piper smiled at her comment. "So, he sure isn't the brightest fish in the sea." Annabeth laughed. "Well, he's my seaweed brain. This letter-" Annabeth waved it towards Piper. -It was supposed to get to me the day he sent it. But it came the day after he left. So, it filled me with hope untill I read it and..." Annabeth sighed, "I miss him so much. And don't tell anyone and if you do, I'll deny it but; I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Piper. Annabeth glanced around. Of corse she would never admit to being scared except in her own thoughts and maybe, if he was lucky, Percy but, Piper had this, aura if you will. It made Annabeth want to confide in her about her love life. Probably an Aphrodite thing. Annabeth had went to Selena back before she died and had gotten the advise that had made her and Percy a couple. "Just go for it, he obviously digs you." Selena had said, along with countless tips on makeup and clothes and pickups lines and who knows what else. "Well, what if he dies on some stupid quest he'll probably go on? No, that probably won't happen. Achilles Heel. But, what if he doesn't remember me? And-" Annabeth gulped. She could NOT break down crying. "What if he has a girlfriend? And he doesn't... belive that we were ever together? What if he realizes that he never really liked me?" Piper looked at Annabeth like she was crazy. "Ok, first of all... that's a lot of what if's. Second, just bring this letter with you. You may not realize it, but it's chuck full of lovey-dovey stuff." Piper looked at the letter. "Like this part about the sword? He's saying he doesn't want anyone hitting on you. And this part? About the guy friends not believing him? He's basically saying that he was bragging to all his friends about you. And writing you a letter to say thanks when he was going to see you in 9 days? He was obviously very grateful and was just thinking of you. This is probably one of the sweetest things I've seen a guy write." Annabeth sighed again. She then realized that Piper had come to help her, when Annabeth had run away from her friend's moment of boyfriend triumph. "Look, I'm sorry I ruined your moment with Jason. You go have fun. I just need to, try sending an Iris-Message again." Piper sighed and stood up. "Bye", she said. Annabeth waved in return with a confident smile on her face. Instead of sending an IM, she plopped down on her mattress and cried for a bit. She re-read the letter for the umpthieth time and clutched the picture to her heart. "Oh Percy, where are you?"

**Ha, short, sweet, and to the point ending. Ya! **


End file.
